


Sunny Saturday

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Florona (Voltron), Human Plaxum (Voltron), Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Fluff Without PlotAKA Lance spending a quiet Saturday morning with his favorite mermaids.





	Sunny Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but this ship is cute and I want my boy and girls to have nice things.

The room was dark, or as dark as it could be with the afternoon sun shining behind the black out curtains put up on the window. The window was open, letting the suns heat in and the small breezes that did come through inside as well.

The fan in the room was puttering softly, blowing much desired cool air around the room. The whole atmosphere, besides being hot and a little stuffy, was soft and comfortable enough to sleep in.

Lance lied awake, blankets pushed down to just above his hips in an attempt to stay cool within the warmer than average room.

His hair was mussed up, riddled with his own brand of bed head. He didn't feel much like getting up, content to lay there as the curtains moved, playing the sunlight on the carpeted floor and cream painted walls.

A sigh left his lips as he turned over to lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling which was littered with glow in the dark stars. The rustle of sheets drew his attention to the occupied space beside him.

"You okay?" A soft voice asked.

Lance shook his head, moving to situate himself so he was buried in the other's chest.

"Not feeling it today?"

A muffled babble of incoherence left from where Lance's head was settled and he did manage a smile when the shaking and sound of laughter reached him. Arms reached around to wrap him in warmth, of which he welcomed heartily, a low hum leaving his throat.

It was quiet now, the rushing of the wind bringing in a much needed cool breeze to blow through the room.

Lance huddled closer, humming contentedly as gentle fingers ran through his short hair.

Florona smiled, placing a soft kiss on his forehead As she continued to run her hands through his hair, nails scratching his scalp gently.

"Where's Plaxum?" Lance asked, slightly muffled voice tinged with sleep.

"Either cooking brunch or looking for Nessie." Florona answered, her nails dragging down the nape of his neck, more hums leaving his throat.

A few moments passed in silence, apart from the sounds of pots and pans downstairs which did in fact confirm Plaxum's attempt on brunch for the three of them.

The door to the room opened a bit, slow shuffling sounding from the ground and towards the bed. Florona watched as the blanket at Lance's back moved, like someone or something was pulling at it to try and get up.

Her theory was confirmed when a blue snout poked up, a long tongue slithering out to taste the air before retreating. The large iguana pulled herself all the way up, looking around as she took a rest after her climb. Her eyes settled on Lance and she made a beeline for him, for his head specifically.

Florona smiled as she watched the large lizard take a clawed foot and pat at his hair, trying to wake him. She laughed, nudging at Lance as he grumbled, trying to dig himself deeper in her arms as if that was possible at this point.

"Lance, someone wants you to get up." She whispered, like the blue iguana could hear her.

Lance just grumbled, pulling the blanket up over both him and Florona before settling back down.

Blue wasn't having any of this, crawling until she was resting heavily on Lance's head and seemed perfectly content to stay there too.

"Lance babe, you gotta get up, you know how Blue gets." Florona said, trying to convince him.

"Blue can get going is what she can do, I love her but I'm tired and you're warm, plus I don't feel like getting up anyway." He answered her, voice mumbled and brow pinched as he tried to go back to sleep.

Without warning Florona rolled out from under the blanket and out of bed, leaving a whining Lance who was very much not pleased at having his main source of warmth gone so suddenly.

"Get up, feed your baby, and come downstairs to eat." Florona said, standing just outside the doorway as she looked in.

"But you're my baby."

"Flattery gets you no where sweet talker, so get up so we can hurry and eat, Plaxum wants to head to the beach to see if she can find Kevin again and she's itching to go."

Florona smiled as she heard a groan of indignation, but nonetheless she heard the sheets rustle and a snorting sounds as Blue was abruptly thrown off her makeshift perch.

Lance appeared holding Blue over his shoulder, the large thing looking quite pleased with herself as she snuggled into the wave of warmth that was Lance's neck, eyes closing as she settled.

"Flattery gets me no where, that's bullshit, it got me you didn't it?" Lance muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his free hand before returning it to lay over Blue's scaled back.

Florona couldn't help but blush, smiling as she shoved him forward so they could hurry downstairs.

Plaxum was busy getting the plates out, still dressed in shorts and one of Lance's t-shirts despite her insistence at wanting to get down to the beach.

"And you're not dressed why?" Florona asked, hands on her hips as she looked at Plaxum while Lance sat in his seat at the table, with Blue in his lap, the front part of her body on the table, head settled on her front claws.

Lance scratched the top of her head softly, a low purring rumbling through her whole body as he did so.

Plaxum walked passed Florona, giving her a peck on the cheek before going straight for Lance. She placed his plate of food down in front of him, giving him a peck on a his temple. Lance mumbled his thanks, returning the kiss before digging into his food while dodging the snapping jaws of Blue as she tried to get at some.

He loved Blue, he really did. But not enough to share this time.

"It's Saturday, you don't rush Saturdays that's just rude."

"It's the afternoon Plaxum, and you kept us up all night because you were too excited to sleep because of what we were going to do today." Florona admonished, holding the plate of food that Plaxum handed to her.

"Hush up and eat sweetheart, the faster we finish the faster we can go."

"That's what she said." Lance.mumbled under his breath, laughing even when Florona cuffed him over the head, Plaxum nearly falling out of her seat with laughter.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"Love us the only way you can." Plaxum said, kicking at Lance's legs under the table when she finally sat herself down again.

"I guess, let's hurry up and eat so we can get going."

Silence answered her as she sat down to eat, the other two too busy eating to answer her.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more with this ship in the future.


End file.
